Cytio Oko
Summary Cytio Oko, or City of the Eye (also Empire City, The Capitol) is the ancient capitol of the Fellmark. It is the largest orkish-built city on Cetemar. Cytio Oko still commands vast territories in the north, as well as a potent army. Its influence holds the Fellmark empire together. History The City of the Eye earns its moniker from legend. The central temple is said to hold the petrified eye of a Solarii Dragon. The stone eye is a repository of ancient magic: able to gaze far into the past, find people and objects in the present and, with enough sacrifices, see into the future. The dragon eye is said only to work with the sacrifice of magic or the blood of magical beings.d The eye is said to not have been taken, but given freely by the last living Solarii dragon. to the Fellbreed peoples. Its power broke the orks, ogri, gobli, all Fellbreed free of elven magic--forever. The myths place the event around two thousand years ago. For whatever reason, the orkik people found the location appealing: the weather was mild for the northern climate. Nearby mountain could be mined, the land was good; and most of all, it was far away from men, dwarves or elves. The city rose to prominence as the founding center of the empire of Thanatogigant. With the city's help, Orkik and other Fellbreed grew in strength and slowly gathered territories. At its height, Cytio Oko commanded over a third of Leviatha. As the old empire disintegrated, the City of the Eye still held on, helping to forge a confederacy of states, the Fellmark. Cytio Oko still has direct command over several territories. Military Cytio Oko has 5000 warriors and can call up 15,000 more in time of war. Surrounding Territories Tyr Pefedd The Uddelands City Design Outer Burrows Much of the city's population lives in sprawling tenements of earthen hovels, brick huts, and tents surrounding an ancient wall. Almost anything can be bought or found in the Burrows. It is heavily populated by gobli, half-ork, even dwarves and haeflings, all living in (relative) peace. The Burrows are rumored to have several layers of tunnels, some of which collapse during heavy rains. The Red Wall The Red Wall marks the boundary of the ancient city. Within the city walls, the chaos of the Outer Burrows turns to order. The ancient city is separated into three rings: Zuri, Iridos, and Kore. The buildings in Zuri are restricted to one-story, others to as many as seven. All are painted with white plaster. In the Iridos section of the city, buildings are painted a variety of garish colors, and seemingly at random heights. In central Kore section, buildings are made from black slate. Igrexa Verboed At the very center of the City of the Eye is the temple complex, Igrexa Verboed, or Forbidden Church. Sometimes called by its ancient name ''Dawlhajja, ''"Light of Life," The huge complex is built with a dull, grey quartz. On brightest day of summer, the Igrexa becomes blinding white. Location Cytio Oko is located in the northeast of Leviatha. The Ark Mar borders it 500 miles to the east and north. Due north is the rival city Cuelo Fuerte. To the west are the Orku Mountains; further beyond are the hinterlands of the Fell Mark. Estimated Numbers The City of the Eye is one of the greatest cities in the world. It is rumored to hold 200,000 souls; but could house a million more. Known Towns Cytio Oko has influence over hundreds of outlying villages. Allies The City of the Eye can call upon all the power of the Fell Mark. They also have a loose allegiance with the Cete and Aquethaini empires. Foes The Midian Empire is an avowed enemy of Cytio Oko and all the Fell Mark. They have sent spies and gold to infiltrate the City of the Eye. The Hegemony of De'ith Saar are ancient enemies of the orkish empire, and Cytio Oko. Each side has warred, raided and sent spies against the other for centuries. Cytio Oko has held an ancient emnity with the dwarves of Toemb. Most elves are considered foes as well. Characters The Fellmark Category:Cultures